Her Harlequin Lover
by AuroraAustralice
Summary: Set during 17th century Venice, Hermione Granger is the daughter of one of the maids in the royal palace. She had heard that during the carnevale di Venezia a secret lover comes, visiting the homes of the rich and beautiful ladies. Join Hermione in a dark sensual tale of hidden streets and stolen innocence set against the back drop to hidden identities, lies and raw secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**_Her Harlequin Lover_**

Set during 17th century Venice, Hermione Granger is the daughter of one of the maids in the royal palace. Her job: taking care of all of the princesses needs.

She had heard that during the _carnevale di Venezia_a secret lover comes, visiting the homes of the rich and beautiful ladies. But no one knows who he is or what he looks like… for he is the master of disguises….

The dark, fantasy lover whose sensuous web of lust is a deep dark secret in Venetian royalty, who is the master sensualist and the king of the perfect bodies of the most beautiful women in the world, whose raw sexuality is so famous that women forget his name just for the sake of the pleasure that he can give them…

_Carnevale _is a time that you can be anyone but yourself. So Hermione takes that chance, in the vain hope to see his phantom lover, her curious mind over riding her submissive upbringing. But what's to say that her harlequin lover is not watching her too…

Can he break away from his habit of going after only royalty? And peruse this intriguing, frustratingly stubborn woman who makes his blood boil with passion and plays his heart like an instrument…

Join Hermione in a dark sensual tale of hidden streets and stolen innocence set against the back drop to hidden identities, lies and raw secrets.

**_Welcome to Venice…. The city that lives in the dark._**

* * *

_Hermione/Draco_

_Dark/Romance/Lemons/Mystery _

* * *

**_Coming Soon: First chapter out on 17_****_th_****_ May _**

* * *

_Tell me what you think? _


	2. Chapter 1: Odessa's Desire

**_Carnevale di Venezia_**

**_Midnight (as the commoners dance their inhabtions away) _**

The sultry scent of lust permeates the air as Princess Odessa waits… her long, milk white fingers with their nails painted in a pink dye worry the silk of her chemise, plucking its delicate beads and restraining herself from pulling it off….

For she was hot… so hot… it was like there as a fire of craving in her nether regions, which demanded her attention. But he would punish her if he knew… for all her pleasure belonged to him…. Her _desideri nascosti_, her secret lover, her man with the magic voice, her sexual torturer, her _spasimante_….

She would wait, for she rather combust with desire than not have the pleasure of his hands on her tonight… his rough hands, his raw voice, his large body… as it carried her away to the land of pleasure.

The flickering lights of a thousand candles threw shadows across the rich velvet throw on the bed, bathing Odessa's body in sinuous golden hue. Through the open window she felt a cool breeze blow past her body, tightening her breasts into hard sensitive points of pain/pleasure. She moaned lowly as she lounged back into her bed.

**_Waiting… waiting…_**

Odessa shut her eyes in the vain hope to sleep till when he came to her. And as her lids fluttered down over her green eyes, she felt something….

Soft silk being slid over her hands and the scent of wood smoke and citrus surrounding her… she knew he was here, he tightened the bonds on her hands as he bent low to breath, rough endearments into her shell like ear. She kept her eyes closed for it was their deal; if she opened her eyes he would be gone and would never return.

She moaned softly as she felt him blow air on her tight-tight breasts, kissing down the column of her white throat till he reached the pulsing, throbbing little beat at the base of her neck.

Odessa struggled with her bonds, trying to convey with her body what she couldn't with her voice, sliding her slim thighs around his waist as she wantonly begged for relief for this unending pleasure.

Her lover just laughed his dark, husky laugh and bent to kiss down her stomach. His light teasing touches, growing bolder and crueler as he reached the inside of her soft quivering thighs, yet never touching her exactly where she wanted…

"You must wait for it _piccolo__,_ like a good girl..." He said, his sensual lips kissing the tops of her breasts teasingly, his rough calloused fingers feeling like heaven against Odessa's over-sensitive body.

"Humm…" he groaned softly. "I can smell your arousal _cara_!" he said with a dark chuckle as she pushed herself up to him again… her body burning with the flames of unending passion and earthy lust.

"Take me _amore!_" she moaned… "I wish to feel you fill me… to make me yours… to brand me. Take me, I am yours! Please me my lover and pleasure me like no one before has…"

Her lover growled, his brutal lips sucking on her neck as he marked her with his passion. "Remember who makes the rules little doll…" he rasped out as he ground his own desire into her soft skin, feeling her arch towards him.

Without any warning, Odessa heard the sharp sound of fabric ripping and felt the cold night's air brushing her exposed body.

She gasped out in delight, as she felt him reach the very most secret part of her, kissing down her to her hip bones and sliding his large, raw hands up her desire drenched thighs…

…

_Okay since there was a request to upload a little sooner, I got this done in like an hour... don't kill me I know its small but_ **_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! _**


End file.
